


Fire Emblem Heroes - Fan Support Conversation Collection

by airlock



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Elibe bias? what in the world are you talking about?, Multi, script fic on main this shit could get me banned some places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlock/pseuds/airlock
Summary: A collection of hypothetical Fire Emblem Heroes support conversations that I originally wrote forFire Emblem Heroes Supports. Some run C to S, some run C to A, sometimes the S conversation isn't explicitly, directly or whatsoever romantic (more often than not, probably).





	1. Michalis-Narcian C-S

**C SUPPORT**

  
**Michalis:** ... Hm? Is there someone flying towards me?  
**Narcian:** Ho, you there, with the awful lank hair!  
**Michalis:** That’s King Michalis of Macedon to you. Who are you, anyway?  
**Narcian:** Why, that’s a great question! I am the most sophisticated of the Wyvern Generals, the bravest champion of Bern, the truest hero since Hartmut, a warrior, statesman, and orator extraordinaire, Saint Elimine’s only work to surpass her own-  
**Michalis:** Get to the point.  
**Narcian:** My glorious name is Narcian, and I happen to have a bone to pick with you.  
**Michalis:** Hmph. You’re not the first and you won’t be the last... Save your grievances for someone who cares to hear them. Because I do not. Least of all in a battlefield.  
**Narcian:** What an uppity flea! Are you saying that there’s something more important to do than attending to my needs? Because nothing is more important than I!  
**Michalis:** Do you know who I am, fool? If you knew, you wouldn’t speak to me so freely. You would kneel and tremble before me!  
**Narcian:** Normally, I wouldn’t know one worm from the other. But your actions have been unacceptable enough to capture even the great Narcian’s attention. You should be truly ashamed!  
**Michalis:** Shame? That’s a worthless feeling. Only those who rise above these petty trappings can accomplish their ambitions... But if you would learn a thing or two of shame, all you have to do is watch me in combat and be humbled. Here, I will grant you just such an opportunity!  
**Narcian:** Stop at this instant! That abhorrent behavior of yours is precisely what I must correct! If you simply keep running through each insignificant bug in our path, there won’t be any left for me to crush! How am I to show off to our superiors my stunning abilities and worthiness of high status if I’m not given hordes of miserable clods to shine against?  
**Narcian:** ... Why, you! How dare you ride away while the great Narcian speaks to you! Fly that ugly wyvern back here this instant! Obey me, you filthy, mutt-biting flea!

_[Michalis and Narcian have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Narcian:** Aha! Finally, I have clawed through the dirt enough to dig up this flailing worm again! ... I speak to you, witless simpleton!  
**Michalis:** Oh, it’s you. I thought you might have been talking to your own reflection. You were calling for a witless simpleton, after all.  
**Narcian:** What nonsense! Everyone knows that I don’t take to battlefields with mirrors on them, lest I, not my enemies, become distracted by my radiant glory!  
**Michalis:** Enough of this inane tangent. Whatever it is you have to say – just be done with it at once, and pray for dear life that I’ll find it worthy of my attention.  
**Narcian:** Hmhmhmhm!! You will rue the day when you’ve disobeyed the great Narcian, for I have seen through your charade! You may act superior and bark threats all you like, you may even continue to shamelessly steal my rightful glory, but I know who you really are now!  
**Michalis:** What in the world are you talking about?  
**Narcian:** In your own world, you were a figure worthy of the historical records. Not for greatness – but for notoriety! You, who thought to teach me something of grace or combat... Was utterly defeated on every contest of such things!  
**Narcian:** Well, what do you have to say to this? Are you in awe of my library-trawling prowess? No secret is kept well enough to evade my cunning!  
**Michalis:** ... Hmph. If you would hear what I have to say about this... it would be that wasting so much effort to dredge up a man’s history over some fool trifle is truly graceless.  
**Michalis:** And if you absolutely had to do such a thing, you’d have wasted much less time asking around, for I’m exactly as notorious as you say and I do not hide from my past.  
**Michalis:** And since you must have neglected to train while you were wasting your time in this diatribe, your combat abilities-  
**Narcian:** Oh, that’s it! I’ve heard enough from your fraudulent, mud-crusted mouth! The time has come for me to show you my superiority through my raging axe, rather than my melodious words! Come at me, cur! Be honored that you get to witness my peerless skills firsthand, but be utterly terrified as-  
**Michalis:** No. I will waste no blade of mine on such low scum while I can whet my appetite for battle on these perfectly able Emblian soldiers instead. Farewell, and don’t ever bother me again.  
**Narcian:** Aaaargh!! How dare you demote me like this, Zephiel!!!  
**Michalis:** ...  
**Narcian:** ...  
**Michalis:** ... Hah. And now, you know of a MUCH simpler way to dredge up a man’s shameful past!  
**Narcian:** Noooooo!!!

_[Michalis and Narcian have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Michalis:** How many today? Just three? Pitiful. I’m more than warrior enough for all of-  
**Emblian soldier:** Now!  
**Michalis:** Huh? Oh! You cravens!  
**Emblian soldier:** You’re surrounded! Drop your weapons and surrender!  
**Michalis:** Tch! As if! Bring your whole army before me, I dare you! You won’t see me surrendering even then!  
**Michalis:** ... Gnrk! I hate to admit, these cravens fight well...  
**Michalis:** ... Haaah...  
**Narcian:** Ha! Scatter before me, you Emblian roaches!  
**Emblian soldier:** Urk!  
**Emblian soldier:** Gah!  
**Narcian:** Who else dares stand in the great and mighty Narcian’s way? That’s right! You’d all better retreat! Run, and tell your masters that you were defeated by none other than me!  
**Michalis:** If this is your idea of saving my life... You’re wasting your energy once again... I’ve been much closer to death... than... this...  
**Narcian:** You dare misconstrue my intentions! You, who have wounded my pride, and then done it twice: listen well! If your miserable life is taken by some lowly Emblian clods, then my revenge will be lost! That would simply not stand!  
**Narcian:** I will now ferry you back to quarters, and you will rest. Rest and heal, fool, so that when you’ve recovered, I will appear and cut you down once again! And each time you are healed, I will claw into you once more, until I have exacted my glorious, bloody vengeance! Only then will you have my permission to die! Have I made myself clear?!  
**Michalis:** ... Heh. Heheheh. Ahahahahah!!  
**Narcian:** Stop wasting your breath at once! If you twist yourself to death on my wyvern’s back, I will personally have you killed! And then, I will round up your whole family and do unspeakable deeds to each one of them!  
**Michalis:** Ahahahahahahahaaaaaah!!!  
**Michalis:** Hah... hah... To most of my family, you may do as you will. But if you so much as point that forked tongue of yours towards my sister Maria, you will taste my wrath and your own blood, regardless of whether I’m dead.  
**Narcian:** Hmhmhmhmhm... So if it comes to that... I know who to start with...  
**Narcian:** ... Stop struggling at once, you damned fool! At this rate, you will tear open every single one of your wounds at once and then fall off the wyvern!

_[Michalis and Narcian have reached support rank A.]_

* * *

**S SUPPORT**

  
**Narcian:** A fine evening to you, burrowing rat! I have come to see how your injuries fare. Depending on how well they are, today may be the first of many days when you know the chilly bite of my emerald!  
**Narcian:** But first, you may thank the great Narcian, for he is as strong as he is magnanimous. Indeed, he has decided not to harm your precious “Muriah”, for he has-  
**Michalis:** Hm?  
**Narcian:** What in Saint Elimine’s vast Elibe is this?!  
**Michalis:** Heh. It’s not every day that you see a king do a squire’s work, I’ll grant, but is it truly so unusual?  
**Michalis:** I should explain. Polishing my wyvern’s silver barding is work that I can trust no one else with. Your average serving clod would just soak it in common polish... That sort of foul goop will irritate a wyvern’s scales severely. So, you see, if I’d have my royal mount receive the treatment it deserves, with the right materials and the right techniques, I must see to it on my own-  
**Narcian:** Oh, this glorious sight!! I can’t peel my eyes away from it!! What a spectacle!! What shining beauty!!  
**Michalis:** Excuse me?!  
**Narcian:** It’s almost impossible to believe that such perfection can be made in flesh!! It must be the work of the gods themselves!! They made this, and they broke the mold, because such majesty must be kept safe from itself!!  
**Michalis:** Heh. I should have known that this was your true angle, from how intensely you pursued me. I’ll admit that this flattery is... interesting, at least.  
**Narcian:** Oh, what would I even do after being struck by such an image of divinity...  
**Michalis:** Hm? A sudden question... But I can think of something. After all, even if your motives must be so byzantine, you’ve proven yourself as a warrior. And if I have able warriors at my side, then I will be another step closer to accomplishing my grand ambitions...!  
**Narcian:** Anything! I would do anything to preserve this wondrous sight!!  
**Michalis:** Excellent. We have an agreement, then. Once our battles for Askr are done, seek me out. By then, I will know which battles fate shall take us to next. But listen! Your life is now mine to command, so, don’t you dare go wasting it on some Emblian worms.  
**Michalis:** Now, if you’ll excuse me. My work with this croupiere is done, so I will put the barding away and get started on the saddle. So, until the next battle, I suppose.  
**Narcian:** ... Oh, Narcian, when will you ever learn? You should’ve averted your eyes from that highly reflective surface before it was too late... Ah, but how could I resist my incredible charm for even a passing moment? The blame is on whoever left all that polished silver just lying around. When I find out who did this, I will threaten their entire family! But maybe... a little less of it than usual, since gazing into that wondrous image is always a sublime experience...

  
_[Michalis and Narcian have reached support rank S.]_


	2. Lilina-Hector C-A

**C SUPPORT**

**Hector:** Wait, let me see if I’ve got this whole mess right. I’m your father, but in the future or something?  
**Lilina:** Yes! Well, for me, it’s like you’re my father, but younger. In the past!  
**Hector:** Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to really wrap my head around that. But you’re really my daughter, then?  
**Lilina:** And you’re my father! I still can’t believe it... It’s you, but you’re almost my age! And everything you do and say... it’s different from what I’m used to, but somehow, it’s familiar.  
**Hector:** Hey! Are you saying I sound like an old man? Old enough to be your father and all?  
**Lilina:** Hahaha!!  
**Hector:** Oi, don’t make me mad now... Hey, now you got me curious. I see you must’ve gotten your looks from whoever your mother is, but what’d you get from me? Are you really good with an axe?  
**Lilina:** Oh, you flatterer, you! But no, I don’t use axes. I fight with these!  
**Hector:** A book? So, wait, you read your enemies to death or... Oh! That’s a tome! You’re a mage!  
**Lilina:** You’ve got it! Cecilia – that’s my amazing tutor – she said I have a natural talent for magic. So I’ve been working hard to become an amazing mage, too!  
**Hector:** Hmm. I see...  
**Lilina:** Hector? Is something wrong?  
**Hector:** Eh, it’s just... I’ve always wanted a daughter, but... I thought she’d be an Ostian warrior, just like me. Someone I could even spar with, when the day came.  
**Lilina:** Oh, I see. I’m... sorry.  
**Hector:** Hey, wait, where are you off to?

_[Lilina and Hector have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Hector:** Lilina. Hey, Lilina!  
**Lilina:** Oh?  
**Hector:** Look, I... That thing I told you, last time we were talking. That was daft of me to say. I’m sorry.  
**Lilina:** No, you don’t have to apologize. I just don’t want to give you any reason to be disappointed, that’s all. So, from here on-  
**Hector:** See, I’ve got to tell you something. I’m not your father!  
**Lilina:** What?!  
**Hector:** I mean, yes, as far as I know I’m going to be your father someday. But right now, I’m just a young lout, and being your father is just something I saw in a dream once.  
**Lilina:** Whew, you had me really worried for a moment.  
**Hector:** What I want to say is, by the time I’m really your father, I’m not going to have any foolish thoughts like that in my head. I’m going to be proud of you, no matter who you become. At least, that’s what I want to think.  
**Lilina:** I see... Thank you.  
**Hector:** Just don’t take what I say so seriously, yeah? I’ve got a lot of learning to do before I’m good enough to be your father.  
**Lilina:** I feel a bit silly for worrying so much now... But, listen! Even if you have a lot to learn, I can tell your heart is already in the right place. So, don’t you start worrying about it, either!  
**Hector:** Wha- You could tell? And I thought I was hiding it so well.  
**Lilina:** You’re so silly, father!  
**Hector:** Hey! I just told you I’m not-  
**Lilina:** Hehehe!!  
**Hector:** Suddenly, I’m not looking forward to being a father anymore...

_[Lilina and Hector have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Hector:** Hey, Lilina. There’s something I’ve got to ask you.  
**Lilina:** Oh? Go ahead!  
**Hector:** Am I going to be a good father?  
**Lilina:** I... Oh, father... You were the best father a little girl could have possibly asked for. That’s who you were... I mean, er, back in my time. And...  
**Hector:** ... And?  
**Lilina:** No, that’s all. Forget I said anything else.  
**Hector:** You don’t have to hold back. It’s not like I’m actually him. If there’s something I’m going to do wrong, you can tell me, and I’m not going to take it personally. Somehow.  
**Lilina:** No! You didn’t do anything wrong! It’s just... ...!  
**Hector:** Okay, now I’ve really got to know. What in the world am I going to do to make you cry just thinking about it? ... C’mon, tell me! You’re killing me here!!  
**Lilina:** Aaaah!!  
**Hector:** ... Wait, is that what it is? Oh, no. You’ve got to be kidding me. Really? When you’re still that young? Ugh, of all the ways to turn out just like me... And the worst is, I should have known.  
**Lilina:** Huh?  
**Hector:** It’s a long story. I’ll tell you all about it one of these days. But the gist of it is, one time, I used a legendary axe. This guy told me that if I used that axe, I was going to end up dying in a war. I didn’t care about that. The axe was for something more important. But if I had to make that decision again, after seeing you cry like that... Guess I would’ve thought again.  
**Lilina:** ... Hmm. So, what was it that you were thinking of? What... did you take the axe for?  
**Hector:** I did it for Eliwood. No, I did it... for all my friends. For everyone.  
**Lilina:** I see. It’s just as I thought -- it really was something important.  
**Hector:** I don’t really know now. Was it worth throwing my life away? And leaving you behind like that?  
**Lilina:** Of course, I’d have wanted you to stay with me longer, but... you always did the right thing, even when it cost you your life. I knew it back then, and now it’s even clearer. I’m strong enough to move on, knowing that. So, please, don’t worry about me. Just... keep on doing what’s right, and your example is all I’ll need from there.  
**Hector:** ... Huh, what do you know. You’ve got to be just like me even that way, eh. But look, Lilina, you’d better not be putting on a strong face for me. Or anyone, really. It’s not weak to admit that this hurts. If anything, it makes you stronger.  
**Lilina:** ... Heheheh.  
**Hector:** What, did I say something silly?  
**Lilina:** No, it’s just... you’re starting to sound like my father again.  
**Hector:** This again?! Why, I ought to...  
**Lilina:** Hahahahaha!!  
**Hector:** Eh, I’ll take this over the sniffling any day.

  
_[Lilina and Hector have reached support rank A.]_


	3. Valter-Odin C-S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to [royaltyjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk) for proofreading this one!

** C SUPPORT **

**Valter:** Aaah, glory gushes red! A sight that feeds my very soul... but not for long enough. I still hunger!  
**Odin:** (... Whoooa! I can’t let that guy outdo me!)  
**Odin:** My blood aches for battle! I can no longer control my spell hand! Where are the enemies? Do they dare appear before Odin Dark?  
**Valter:** Hm? What could that noise be...?  
**Odin:** There they are! Prepare yourselves for my signature attack of ultimate violence! Shaaaadoooooowwww...... DRAAAAAGÖÖÖÖÖÖNNN!!!  
**Emblian Soldier:** AAAAGH!  
**Valter:** My, what exquisite suffering...  
**Odin:** Haha, thanks! The umlauts add 2+ Dark Power, see? I think it’s because there are two dots. I’ve been trying to add more dots, but so far it just makes me sound like I’m punctuating my lines, like the “This! Is! Chon’siiiiin!!” guy. That’s just so 4008, Grann Calendar! What do you think? Any ideas?  
**Valter:** ... What?  
**Odin:** Oh, right, my bad, breaking character. I’ll ask again when the battle’s over!  
**Valter:** Wait. You wanted some advice, then?  
**Odin:** Yes! I didn’t think it was that unclear, but that’s it.  
**Valter:** I don’t really know how your magic works, but if you can make it... slower... Then do it. The prey should beg for mercy until there’s no more air in their lungs, I say!  
**Odin:** Uh...  
**Valter:** There! An enemy approaches. I’ll show you what it’s all about.  
**Emblian soldier:** AAAAGH! No... stop... please...!  
**Odin:** ... Munching manaketes! That guy was SERIOUS!

_[Valter and Odin have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Valter:** Ah, it’s you! Have you figured out some way to make that spell slower? I’ve grown fond of imagining what the agony of thunder truly looks like.  
**Odin:** Well, funny thing about that! Now I’m Odin Heavenly, and I only carry this healing staff. See these pure white robes? I can no longer control- I mean, er, I’m in full control of my actions and in a mentally happy place, so I’m going to heal everyone from now on, because I chose to!  
**Valter:** ...  
**Odin:** Okay, yeah, I have no idea how this big stick works and I’m still wearing my usual robes under these. But look-  
**Valter:** Pah! Stop this nonsense. I only play mind games with the prey.  
**Odin:** See, we’ve got to talk about this. I mean, I’m not going to judge you for being a sadist. One of my best friends is a sadist! But you’re really freaking people out, and-  
**Valter:** You expect me to care what anyone else thinks?  
**Odin:** Well, yeah!  
**Valter:** Then allow me to educate you once again, boy... This sort of folly is only for the weak. I am strong. I take what I want. That’s all.  
**Odin:** That’s kind of-  
**Valter:** Enough. This spineless chatter is beneath me. I’m off to search for some strong prey. Farewell.  
**Odin:** ... Spineless?! Beneath him?! Now he’s done it! You’d better watch your back, creepy guy, because Odin always does his darkest! Hm... What would Lord Leo do?

_[Valter and Odin have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Alphonse:** ... Er-hem! My apologies for interrupting everyone’s meals, but... would any of you know why the barracks are basically upside down right now? ... Odin?  
**Odin:** Valter made that mess. He’s looking for his lance.  
**Alphonse:** Huh. Well, I hope he finds it soon-  
**Odin:** I broke it and got rid of it.  
**Sharena:** You did WHAT?!  
**Alphonse:** Is there... any particular reason why you’d do that?  
**Odin:** Turns out that thing’s cursed! It’s the reason why Valter is, well... Valter.  
**Alphonse:** Please tell me your “aching blood” antics aren’t costing us equipment maintenance now.  
**Odin:** No, trust me, this time I really mean- grk!  
**Valter:** The boy’s not lying.  
**Sharena:** R-Right, okay, problem solved! So, uh, we’re going to get ourselves some of that mutton while you please let go of Odin’s neck...  
**Valter:** You! Did you truly think that you could change me so easily? That some silly lance alone could sustain this... way of being?  
**Odin:** Ugh... Don’t you dare think this is the last you’ve seen of Odin Dark! Whatever perilous thrall you’ve come under, my dark power will defeat it!  
**Valter:** I have to say, this is much better. You have spunk after all... Some fine entertainment you’ll make! The gauntlet is cast, boy. I hope you’re ready for the storm, because I won’t let up on you now.  
**Odin:** Same to you! You’d better sleep with one eye open, because when I’m finished, you’ll know nothing but healthy, well-rested nights!

_[Valter and Odin have reached support rank A.]_

* * *

**S SUPPORT**

**Valter:** Geh... heh...  
**Odin:** Ahahahaaa... haaaa...  
**Valter:** To think... that this brat would someday... fight me to a standstill.  
**Valter:** I think I understand now... When you tried to dispose of my lance... you directed all of your aggression towards it, did you not?  
**Odin:** Yes. It was then... that my eyes were... opened.  
**Valter:** And now... you’ve become my equal... in battle and in the... finer matters of life.  
**Odin:** ... There’s not enough prey... in this world... for the both of us. We can never defeat each other, but... I will see you starved, yearning for your fix... or my name is not... Odin Dark.  
**Valter:** It seems we will be locked in struggle... forever. I could think of... worse rivals to make.  
**Valter:** Yes... You and I shall compete forever... Odin Dark.

_[Valter and Odin have reached support rank S.]_

* * *

**SECRET S SUPPORT**

**Valter:** So, what is this “peace offering” you spoke of? Pray it’ll make up for my disappointment.  
**Odin:** Oh, it will. You know those two people you’re always muttering about? Leprica... and... Elfrain, I think?  
**Valter:** Eirika and Ephraim! What about them?!  
**Odin:** I’ve got them both behind that door. They’re bound and gagged, but I’ve left some weapons on the wall, in case you want to release them and make them fight for their lives or something. If you don’t want them to escape, though, this door’s got a lock, see?  
**Valter:** Hmmm... It upsets me that you beat me to capturing them, but... I will savor it all the same. Very well. Show me!  
**Valter:** ... Where are they?! This room is empty!  
**Odin:** Staves! NOW!  
**Valter:** Gnrk!  
**Valter:** GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
**Valter:** ... ... Where... am I?  
**Odin:** Ah! Did it work? Gods, I can’t believe it worked!  
**Valter:** Who are you?  
**Odin:** My name is Odin. Do you recognize me?  
**Valter:** I’m afraid I don’t. What happened? Last thing I remember, I was in the middle of a battle... Oh, crap, is everybody alive?  
**Odin:** I, uh... I don’t know about that, buddy. Look, this place you’re in right now, it’s nine kinds of weird – just try to get used to it for now, alright?  
**Valter:** Hmm... Well, whoever you are, it sounds like you’ve been helping me. Thanks.  
**Odin:** Oh, um, don’t worry about it?  
**Valter:** Truth to be told, I don’t know about much more than being a soldier, but if you’ve got any fights you need settled... I’ve got your back.  
**Odin:** (... Why is this so awkward? Why do I MISS Creepy Valter?)

_[Valter and Odin have reached support rank S.]_


	4. Jeorge-Raven C-S

**C SUPPORT**

**Raven:** … Grumble.  
 **Jeorge:** Sounds like they’re keen on their defensive strategies, eh?  
 **Raven:** I’m sick of waiting. When do we finally fight?  
 **Jeorge:** All in due time, friend. Until it comes, we should devise some way to make time pass us by faster.  
 **Raven:** Like what?  
 **Jeorge:** We hardly know each other, do we? We could share a thing or two about our lives.  
 **Raven:** That sounds like the only way to make this evening worse.  
 **Jeorge:** I’ll go first, so you don’t have to. My name is Jeorge. I’m a sharpshooter from Menedy, in the Holy Kingdom of Archanea.  
 **Raven:** Never heard of it.  
 **Jeorge:** We’re known across the continent for our elite ranged forces. In particular, our ballistician corps is the largest in the continent, and the most feared. They’ve been dubbed “the wooden cavalry”.  
 **Raven:** I’m enthralled.  
 **Jeorge:** Sadly, it seems as though they can only be deployed to the wrong side of every war lately…  
 **Raven:** … There’s not a right side to any war. You stick with the highest bidder, and that’s all you can do.  
 **Jeorge:** I see, you’re a mercenary! Thanks for telling me a little about yourself.  
 **Raven:** Some brillant work you’ve done there, Mr. Mage General. The hell you want? Applause?

_[Jeorge and Raven have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Jeorge:** Raven! So, I’ve been thinking-  
 **Raven:** Good! Go ahead and keep on thinking. I’ll make sure you can concentrate on your thoughts by preserving the quiet.  
 **Jeorge:** -you’re not just a mercenary, are you.  
 **Raven:** Last time I checked, I was also a son, brother, and human being.  
 **Jeorge:** You complain about things that any hardened mercenary would be used to, but you fight like you’ve been at it for years. And with that pride, that posture, the way you word your jabs sometimes… You’re really nobility, aren’t you?  
 **Raven:** Another splendid deduction, Mr. Mage General. What should your prize be this time? A basket of rare Ilian berries?  
 **Jeorge:** I’m not one to judge, you know. You can tell me about your life.  
 **Raven:** My parents died in disgrace because of some political strife, my only sister had to be raised by some other family in a faraway country, and I have to make my living through filthy mercenary work until I can finally strike down the men who made it all like this. There. Are you happy now?  
 **Jeorge:** I’m sorry to hear that.  
 **Raven:** If you’re sorry, you shouldn’t have asked.  
 **Jeorge:** I should clarify: I’m not sorry you’ve told me. I’m glad you could share so much with me.  
 **Raven:** … Pah.

_[Jeorge and Raven have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

** A SUPPORT **

**Raven:** Jeorge.  
 **Jeorge:** Hm? Does something ail you, friend?  
 **Raven:** You’ve managed to notice traces of my noble upbringing, you use a lot of words that not just anyone knows, your hair is always a little too immaculate… You’re not just some sharpshooter either, are you?  
 **Jeorge:** Hahahah! I’ve been had in my own game. Well done.  
 **Raven:** You didn’t think to mention it somewhere in the middle all your babble?  
 **Jeorge:** I’ll be honest with you, Raven: the matter of being nobility is right around the bottom of the list of interesting things about me. You’d thank me to save it for when we’d be through all the rest.  
 **Raven:** … You’ve made me spill it. Now it’s your turn.  
 **Jeorge:** Fine, fine. I’m a noble heir of House Menedy – a house of silver-tongued scoundrels who care for nothing but their own status and would drain the world around themselves to preserve it. Any connection I have with them is but a trifle of fate. Just as I’m no more to them than another pawn in the game, so they all mean nothing to me. That’s all.  
 **Raven:** I see. Well… thanks.  
 **Jeorge:** Are you glad I told you all about it?  
 **Raven:** I’m glad we’re even.  
 **Jeorge:** Hm, what’s this? I never thought I’d see your facial expression change from that characteristic scowl, but here we are-  
 **Raven:** I do not scowl.  
 **Jeorge:** Ah, there it is again!

_[Jeorge and Raven have reached support rank A.]_

* * *

**S SUPPORT**

**Jeorge:** Say, Raven?  
 **Raven:** I’m listening.  
 **Jeorge:** No sarcasm this time?  
 **Raven:** Don’t push your luck.  
 **Jeorge:** That’s better! So, I’ve been thinking… After we’re all done here, how about you and I switch places?  
 **Raven:** What do you mean?  
 **Jeorge:** You could live as a noble again, with House Menedy – and I could live free from their meddling, in your world.  
 **Raven:** … That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard. Do you have any brothers and sisters, Jeorge?  
 **Jeorge:** Some. They take after their parents a little too well for my taste.  
 **Raven:** They’re the only siblings you have. It’s not right to turn your back on them.  
 **Jeorge:** … Hah. Maybe you’re right. I don’t think they’d be moved at all by the thought, but… thanks.  
 **Raven:** It’s not like I can be their brother for you, anyway. That’s just absurd.  
 **Jeorge:** I thought you might say something like that. Still, you could always become a member of House Menedy through… another bond, if the idea pleases you.  
 **Raven:** Are you implying what I think you’re implying?  
 **Jeorge:** I’m only implying whatever you’d like to think I’m implying.  
 **Raven:** … Why is every archer this dumb?

_[Jeorge and Raven have reached support rank S.]_


	5. Genny-Luke C-A

**C SUPPORT**

**Luke:** ... Ah-ha! Finally! Now we’re getting somewhere! There’s the lovely healer I’ve been holding out for! The dawn of a knightly romance, at long last! Ahem, a moment to prepare myself, and... It’s time for the Luke to claim his due!  
 **Genny:** Hm? Why’s this room so noisy all of a sudden-  
 **Luke:** ATTENTION, BEAUTEOUS AND PURE ONE!  
 **Genny:** Eeeek!!  
 **Luke:** Okay, indoor voice, Luke, indoor voice... Ahem! Forgive me, my fair maiden, I couldn’t help notice that you sure are, uh, dressed like a cleric. Are you, perchance, a healer!?  
 **Genny:** O-oh! I can heal, yes! What’s the matter? Is somebody hurt?  
 **Luke:** Only my aching heart, milady!  
 **Genny:** Oh, no! Are you feeling down?  
 **Luke:** What? No, that’s not what I mean, I... Look, I’m a dashing protector of the realm, and you’re a delightful maiden with a healing heart! That means you and me have a magnificent tale just waiting to unfold! I just know I could fight twice as hard with a devoted cleric at my side!  
 **Genny:** Oooh! That sounds like something I can help with!  
 **Luke:** Ah, perfect! Will you be joining me, then?  
 **Genny:** Um... sure! I’ll go with you, uh, Sir... Sir...  
 **Luke:** Sir Luke, 7th platoon, finest knight in all of Altea!  
 **Genny:** Right! Hm, what’s the polite thing to say... that it’s an honor to meet you? Oh, and my name is Genny!  
 **Luke:** Genny...! A fair name for a fair maiden!

_[Genny and Luke have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

** B SUPPORT **

**Luke:** Ha! These enemies are no match for the Luke! Another fine day for Askr, it seems!  
 **Genny:** That’s right! No one can beat us!  
 **Luke:** And yet, hmmm... If no strong enemies appear, I won’t be injured... And then, I won’t get to share an intimate moment with my lovely cleric as she comes to my aid-  
 **Genny:** Eh?!  
 **Luke:** Ergh! You weren’t supposed to hear that! I was just talking to myself!  
 **Genny:** So, hold on, was that what you thought this was about?  
 **Luke:** Huh?  
 **Genny:** I’m so sorry! You’re alright, Luke, but you’re not really my type.  
 **Luke:** Huh??  
 **Genny:** I mean, you’re just around my age! I’d rather be with someone... older. That’s all.  
 **Luke:** Huh???  
 **Genny:** No hard feelings? I’m so sorry I didn’t realize earlier!  
 **Luke:** No, I’m the one who should apologize. ... I’m sorry.  
 **Genny:** Wait, no, don’t go!

_[Genny and Luke have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Genny:** Hey! I’ve finally found you!  
 **Luke:** I thought I’d have scared you off by now.  
 **Genny:** Of course not! I just wanted you to know that I still want us to be friends, if you wouldn’t mind that.  
 **Luke:** Huh?  
 **Genny:** Just... Please, don’t look so down! I miss Luke the Legend. I’m still interested in his tale.  
 **Luke:** Then I’m about to let you down again. ... Truth is, the Luke is no legend. I'm just some novice squire talking a whole lot of big game.  
 **Genny:** ... And you thought I didn’t know?  
 **Luke:** Huh??  
 **Genny:** I mean, I’ve seen how you fight, and you’re too young to be a decorated knight anyway, and-  
 **Luke:** Huh???  
 **Genny:** That’s the best part, you know! If your epic tale is only beginning, then I get to watch it unfolding! I can’t wait to see what the next chapters are going to be like! Are you really going to deny your fans like that?  
 **Luke:** Hmmm... Oh, well... Yeah, you’ve got that right! The Luke is a rising star, shooting up in the world! Everyone better be looking at the sky, or else, they’ll just miss it!  
 **Genny:** Yes! That’s more like it!  
 **Luke:** Thanks for believing in me. No, I’ll do even better – as thanks, I’ll make sure you get the legend you deserve!  
 **Luke:** And that means... I’ve finally got a real reason to be a knight...  
 **Genny:** Huh? Did you say something?  
 **Luke:** Oh, yeah, I was just muttering about what an amazing hero that Luke is!

_[Genny and Luke have reached support rank A.]_


	6. Roderick-Titania C-A

**C SUPPORT**

**Roderick:** ... I see! So if you light it that way, the fire will burn for longer and more safely. You know some interesting tricks.  
 **Titania:** Anyone who spends enough time in as a knight will eventually pick up on details like these. After all, setting up camp becomes less dull if you’re taking the chance to learn something while you’re at it.  
 **Roderick:** Hmm. Personally, I’d rather just do these tasks properly, so they won't trouble me for longer than they need to.  
 **Titania:** That’s a fine mindset to have. Still, we might be waiting on the enemy for a while yet... At times like these, any moments you gain might end up as dull as each step would have been.  
 **Roderick:** I can always find another task to care of. Keeping watch, learning my way around the local grounds...  
 **Titania:** Taking care of yourself is an important task, too. We’d all collapse if we could never stop for a more relaxing activity – like sitting by the fire and sharing a story or two with a comrade-in-arms. Speaking of...  
 **Roderick:** Very well. We do have the watch covered for now.  
 **Titania:** Thank you. So, Roderick, was it? Tell me something, just so we have something to begin with: are you enjoying this strange world we find ourselves in?  
 **Roderick:** What’s there to enjoy about it? I’m not all that fond of fighting, least of all for a cause not my own. Sure, the Order of Heroes isn’t so bad, but...  
 **Titania:** I see. For my own part, I’m just glad to be doing meaningful work. But I suppose that, for mercenaries like me, serving a new master every once in a while is only-  
 **Roderick:** Hold it. Didn’t you say you were a knight?  
 **Titania:** Did I, now? It’s true that I was a knight in the past, but I’ve since gone down a different path.  
 **Roderick:** Gone down... a different path?  
 **Titania:** Hm? Oh, seems it's my turn to take over the watch. I'll have to be off. Perhaps we'll enjoy another chat if this expedition goes on longer. I'll be looking forward to it.  
 **Roderick:** Alright. Good luck out there.  
 **Roderick:** ... Hmph! As if anyone ought to just pass up steady work that only few can ever have the privilege of doing, for the sake of doing filthy and dangerous work. That doesn’t seem like the whole story to me. You’d have to be either a fool, or... discharged dishonorably.

_[Roderick and Titania have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Roderick:** ... And those were the proud general’s last words. He doubled over and succumbed to his wounds... It was an explosive sight, if I had to think of one word for it.  
 **Titania:** That’s awful. I can think of less honorable ways to be ended than giving your life to a good cause, but even so...  
 **Roderick:** And that’s how it gets worse. Thanks to him, the children were safe and sound, but as soon as we got to them... Some officer from the empire showed up to take them away again. It seems that my lord, Prince Marth, couldn’t do anything to stop him at that time.  
 **Titania:** Oh, no!  
 **Roderick:** In the end, someone else was able to save them, thank goodness. Still, to go through all that fighting and death and not even accomplish the objective...  
 **Titania:** Not every fight will have the outcome we were hoping for, certainly. As warriors, we’ll always come to regret how some battles end. At least, if we choose to fight only for the best of reasons, we won’t have the beginnings to regret as well.  
 **Roderick:** Speaking of reasons... I’ve told you a story, so now it’s your turn. I have to admit that there’s something I’ve been curious about.  
 **Titania:** Oh? That would certainly be easier than having me choose one out of my many stories.  
 **Roderick:** You said you were a knight once, and then you became a mercenary, right? How did that happen?  
 **Titania:** Hmm, you don’t beat around the bush, do you. ... I'll tell you what I can, but forgive me if I can’t bring myself to tell it end to end. It’s brings up some painful memories, you see.  
 **Roderick:** Hmmm. Well, I'd still like to hear as much as possible.  
 **Titania:** I’d say it all began in an officer exchange program. Many of us, young and proud lieutenants, were sent to a foreign land. And in that place, there was a swordsman... Not one of us could so much as scratch that man’s blade. It was downright terrifying. I tried to take him on nonetheless, but, like the others, I was down on the ground before I could even raise my weapon. And then... I asked him to train me.  
 **Roderick:** ... Is that a tear in your eye?  
 **Titania:** That swordsman is... no longer among us. But he was a great man. A great mercenary, a great leader, a great father to his children... and the best friend I’ve ever had.  
 **Roderick:** I ought to say the proper condolences, but I see our allies’ signal... I have to hurry to take over the watch. My apologies. ... And thank you for telling me what that was all about.  
 **Titania:** Very well. Have a good outing, friend.  
 **Titania:** Hmmmm. "What that was all about"...? Was this truly bothering him that much?

_[Roderick and Titania have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Titania:** Long campaign, eh? Seems we'll be sharing camp once again.  
 **Roderick:** I’m glad to see you again. I’ve been meaning to apologize.  
 **Titania:** Hm? What for?  
 **Roderick:** When you first told me about becoming a mercenary after being a knight, I’d thought little of your reasons for doing so. I thought you might have been some reckless simpleton, chasing silly dreams unaware of the hardships... or, worse, I thought you might have been branded a criminal. I couldn’t think of a good reason why anyone would choose all that deadly, unsteady work when they could be doing something much nicer instead, until you've told me about yours. I shouldn’t have judged you, and for that, I apologize.  
 **Titania:** You choose to be honest, even when it would have been more convenient not to say anything. That’s a good instinct. I accept and appreciate your apologies.  
 **Roderick:** Thank you.  
 **Titania:** There’s something I hope you can understand, anyway. Regardless of the reasons why we choose our paths in life – we’re all needed. A mercenary can accomplish things that a knight cannot, just as the contrary is true. And, of course, none of us would be anywhere without every cowherd, fisherman, and farmhand out there...  
 **Roderick:** Come to think of it... the man who saved those children when we couldn't... he was a mercenary, like you. Maybe he was able to step in and help them because, unlike us knights, his actions weren't bogged down by all the politics.  
 **Titania:** That seems to be the case. I'm glad you understand. And besides, it always gladdens me to hear of mercenaries who choose do the right thing. After all, that's where you knights get the better deal – your loyalty can be counted on so long as your liege lord's heart is in the right place, but as for a mercenary... let's just say I've seen one of my own colleagues sell his bow to the enemy, and I'm very lucky I’ve not seen such a thing more often.  
 **Roderick:** That must be rough. Although... even as a knight, I've had to fight one of my own allies, once. But that's a long story, and I think that's our signal again.  
 **Titania:** That’s a different signal from the usual one. Looks like it's finally time for the offensive. Are you ready?  
 **Roderick:** More than ever. After all, being here feels like less of a waste now.

_[Roderick and Titania have reached support rank A.]_


	7. Brave Roy-Brave Ike C-S

** C SUPPORT **

**Ike:** So, you had the same dream, huh? Same unfamiliar world, same crowds calling your name...  
 **Roy:** It was so strange. They were all chanting, “Roy’s our boy”... And then, by the time I knew, I was riding a white steed and carrying the Blazing Blade itself! I’ve never even imagined doing any of these things before, but now, I feel like someday, I’ll be just like I was in that dream.  
 **Ike:** I also remember something similar. I was holding my father’s axe, and wearing his clothes... And I felt like I’d become as strong as him, too. When I woke up, for some reason, I still had all of his on belongings on me, so I wonder if I’m supposed to become strong enough for the whole dream to become real. ... Although, the people chanting “we like Ike”, I could do without.  
 **Roy:** They gave you a catchy chant too! That’s uncanny.  
 **Ike:** Haha, isn’t it?  
 **Roy:** And you said you felt like you were as strong as your father? Because that’s how I felt, too. A dashing knight, making the great Durandal seem as light as a feather and no less powerful – that’s my father.  
 **Ike:** Seems like your father is an interesting man. Although, compared to my father... you see this massive axe? He took to using this when his injured hands couldn’t hold a sword any longer, but the way he used it, you’d never think he was anywhere but in his prime. And when he actually was? There wasn’t a warrior alive who could best his swordsmanship.  
 **Roy:** Well, if he’d fought my father, that could’ve been different. Back in his day, he took on the deadliest assassins in my world and lived!  
 **Ike:** Speaking of assassins, you know my father hired one to keep an eye on him? You know, just in case he lost control of his strength, and somebody had to take him down. Even the assassin was scared of him, anyway, and I know he was no pushover.  
 **Roy:** Oh yeah? Well, my father was worried about the strength he’d gained in his quest, too! He even had Durandal sealed away after his adventures, just in case!  
 **Ike:** My father would beat your father up.  
 **Roy:** My father would beat your father up!  
 **Ike:** No, my father would beat your father up.  
 **Roy:** No, that’s not right! My father would beat your father up!

_[Roy and Ike have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Ike:** You’re back. How did it go?  
 **Roy:** If I had to make a record of what a stink face is, I’d have another go at it, but I’d bring an artist to sketch the face Kiran was making.  
 **Ike:** I see. So, plan “have our fathers both summoned to settle this” is a failure.  
 **Roy:** Right. But we had another plan, didn’t we?  
 **Ike:** I’ve been looking forward to this. But first – I don’t know if they usually do it any other way in your world, but here’s how we do it in mine: elbows on the table, one hand only, no leaning.  
 **Roy:** That’s the ticket! So get ready to lose, because I have my father’s strength in my arm!  
 **Ike:** If that’s all you’ve got, then you’re about to fall to my father’s strength!  
 **Roy:** Hyyyyyaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh!!  
 **Ike:** Grrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk!!  
 **Roy:** Hmmmmmmmm!!  
 **Ike:** Moldy onions, man, if you keep sweating so much, someone’s hand is going to slip!  
 **Roy:** Sounds like... an excuse... to me...!  
 **Ike:** Hey, are you alright? Your face is going pale!  
 **Roy** : The only thing... going pale... is... your...  
 **Ike:** ... Roy?! Roy! ... Geez, he’s fainted.

_[Roy and Ike have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Ike:** Hey. You’re awake.  
 **Roy:** ... Ugh, did I just-  
 **Ike:** You were trying a lot harder than I was, huh? I thought we were evenly matched, but...  
 **Roy:** I can’t afford to lose.  
 **Ike:** That badly? Who were you trying to impress? ... Don’t tell me it was your father?  
 **Roy:** It’s just... other Heroes from my world – people that I fight alongside, people who I’m supposed to be leading – I’ve seen that some of them appear here, too. And if they have to hear that their leader can’t win a measly arm wrestle, let alone a war? If I don’t give it my all out there? How would I ever be able to ask them to do the same for me?  
 **Ike:** Leadership, huh... and you’re so young. Sounds rough.  
 **Roy:** It’s challenging, I can say that. But it’s the least I could do for my father right now.  
 **Ike:** I see... So, how about we tell everyone you won?  
 **Roy:** What? No! You won fair and square. Spreading lies about myself isn’t that much better for the army.  
 **Ike:** I don’t think it counts as a win if the other guy faints, does it now? ... Look, this was just some game to me. I don’t care about winning it so much that I’d make things harder for you just to have that.  
 **Roy:** Maybe we should tell everyone we couldn’t duke it out to the end. It’s the truth, and it might not be all that bad for morale. But, you know, thanks for the offer anyway. It means a lot to me that you’d be willing to take the fall for me like that.  
 **Ike:** To be honest, I think I’d rather tell everyone I lost. But besides that... I know what it’s like, having to carry the weight of your father’s legacy, to take care of everyone that looked up to him. If you’re ever struggling with it, I’d be happy to help.  
 **Roy:** Thanks. You can call on me if you’re ever feeling the burden, too. ... Sometimes, having fathers as amazing as ours can also be a whole lot of trouble, wouldn’t you say?

_[Roy and Ike have reached support rank A.]_

* * *

**S SUPPORT**

**Ike:** Roy. Something’s been on my mind, and I was thinking you might understand.  
 **Roy:** Oh? I’m listening.  
 **Ike:** I keep thinking back to that crowd I saw in the dream. This is probably a dumb thought, but what if they’re all really out there, somewhere? What if they can watch what we do?  
 **Roy:** I know what you mean. I’ve heard Anna mention something strange – about that dream we had, and turning up like this afterwards... She said it’s all because of some ritual that they make in y/n’s home world. It’s supposed to summon Heroes who inspire people.  
 **Ike:** Inspiring people... I don’t know about that. I have to admit, I’m not all that good at anything other than fighting. People should look up to someone who knows what to do when the fighting is over, too. Someone like my father. I might become as strong of a warrior as he was someday, but I don’t think I’ll ever be half the man he was.  
 **Roy:** This whole phenomenon is so curious. If there are so many people out there, maybe watching us, maybe picking and choosing heroes among us... I wonder what it is that they see. Can they only watch our greatest triumphs, or can they also see us as we commit our lowest failures? Do they see only what they want to see, or do they have an idea of every struggle we face?  
 **Ike:** Huh. Now that you mention it...  
 **Roy:** When I was little, I used to hear all about my father’s stories. His heroic exploits, the incredible people he met, the wonderful places he’s been to, and so much more. When I think about those people from the dream, well... There’s no reason to honestly believe it, but I like to think that this is what they see, too. Our stories.  
 **Ike:** Hmmm. If I think about it that way, it’s definitely a lot more interesting.  
 **Roy:** Oh, you know what? Why don’t you tell me all about your story, Ike? It must be some really inspiring stuff, if it moved so many people.  
 **Ike:** After you. Yours has got to be better than mine.  
 **Roy:** No, you first!  
 **Ike:** You first!

_[Roy and Ike have reached support rank S.]_


	8. Delthea-Tailtiu C-A

**C SUPPORT**

**Delthea:** Whooooaaa! That’s gotta be the fanciest girl I’ve seen in this entire castle! What’s she supposed to be, a princess? I bet she’s got ALL the intrigue! Hmmmm… How do fancy people talk to each other, again?  
 **Delthea:** Er-hem! Pardon… me, young lady, I would… starteth… a conversation-  
 **Tailtiu:** Hehehehehe! That’s the funniest impression I’ve ever seen! Hey, I’ll go next; see if you can guess who this is!  
 **Delthea:** Wha?  
 **Tailtiu:** Heeey, Tailtiu, let me tell you everything about the quackessence or whatever it’s called! I’m sure it’s a lot more interesting than my sensual lips and my silky smooth hair!  
 **Delthea:** ...  
 **Tailtiu:** Oooh, right! You’re from a different world, aren’t you? So you’ve never heard of that guy! My bad, my bad, I keep forgetting about this stuff.  
 **Delthea:** Uh...  
 **Tailtiu:** Hey, what’s your name? Where are you from? I’m Tailtiu! I come from the house of Friege!  
 **Delthea:** Geez, does she ever slow- say whaaat? Oh, that sounds like so much gossip!  
 **Tailtiu:** Huh? Did you say something?  
 **Delthea:** You’ve got to tell me EVERYTHING! Do you live in a castle that’s even cooler than this one? Do you know everything the lords and ladies out there are up to? Do you...  
 **Tailtiu:** ... Eheheh, I feel like I’m learning the basics of thunder magic again... yep, takes me right back to when I couldn’t pull off the noise control...!

_[Delthea and Tailtiu have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Delthea:** Heeeyyy! Tailtiu! You left me hangiiiiing!!  
 **Tailtiu:** Oh, dear Thrud...  
 **Delthea:** C’mon, what gives? I ask you one or five little questions about whether you have the coolest parents in the universe-  
 **Tailtiu:** I’m trying not to think about that, alright?!  
 **Delthea:** Seriously? What’s it to you? Fine, I didn’t want to hear about your stupid parents or whatever!  
 **Tailtiu:** That’s fine by me.  
 **Delthea:** ... That’s what people say when they want to hear about your stupid parents, you airhead! C’mon! Are you being like this because they’re up to something super-secret and way too cool for just anyone to hear? You can tell me, I won’t spread it around! ... I’ll only spread it around to cool people!  
 **Tailtiu:** Ugh! Whatever! I’m not listening to you right now, see? Lalala!!  
 **Delthea:** Gods, and I thought you’d be an interesting person.  
 **Tailtiu:** Why do we have to talk about my family? There’s a billion things that would be more fun to talk about than all that! C’mon, don’t you want to talk about your favorite sweet or something?  
 **Delthea:** Yeah, all I’m hearing there is “boring” over and over again! You’re really just gonna hold back on me like that, huh? And all I wanted was to know what it’s like to be from a super cool family instead of growing up with a bunch of squares…  
 **Tailtiu:** A bunch of squares…? Is that what your folks are like?  
 **Delthea:** They’re the worst, you have no idea! First of all, there’s my stupid brother…

_[Delthea and Tailtiu have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Tailtiu:** … And then I ended up here, and it’s like, I’m really glad I don’t have to deal with all that stuff for a while, but the longer I stay here, the more worried I get, y’know? I don’t know how any of this works – what if everything’s getting worse back home and I’m just sitting here having no idea? What if-  
 **Delthea:** Okay, okay, I get it, I’m sorry I asked about your family! Geez! You could’ve stopped telling me that story about three dead people ago!  
 **Tailtiu:** Eheheh, I’m sorry, Delthea. It’s just, you got to me to start talking about it, and then I realized, getting it all out there just… makes me feel a little better, I think?  
 **Delthea:** Ugh, maybe YOU’re feeling better, but I don’t even know what to DO with all this information! I didn’t think it was even possible to have it worse than me, but then…   
**Tailtiu:** Are you crying?  
 **Delthea:** This sucks! I can’t stand it! You don’t deserve any of that! Whose tail do I have to kick to make it stop? Just tell me and I swear, I’ll make them explode!  
 **Tailtiu:** Heh, well, I don’t know… Guess it just isn’t that simple, is it? Maybe it was all the… tail kicking… that got us all into this mess to begin with.  
 **Delthea:** Gods, this just keeps getting more frustrating! There’s got to be something I can do about this!  
 **Tailtiu:** Look, you don’t have t-  
 **Delthea:** Alright, it’s settled! We’re going to hit the castle town and do a whole lot of shopping and whatever classy fun city folk like you get up to! I might not be able to blow your problems away, but you’re not gonna sit there stewing over them if I can help it! I say you’re getting this time to take a break from all that nasty stuff, and that’s final!  
 **Tailtiu:** Heheh, alright, we can do that! Thanks, Delthea. You’re a real sweetheart.  
 **Delthea:** I know, right? I’m just the best friend in the whole world, aren’t I?  
 **Tailtiu:** Huh?  
 **Delthea:** C’mon, just follow my lead, why don’t ya? Tell me about how this was the most amazing conversation you’ve ever had in your entire life! Tell me…

_[Delthea and Tailtiu have reached support rank A.]_


	9. Valentine Lilina-Gwendolyn C-S

**C SUPPORT**

**Lilina:** Thank you so much for coming with me to the festival! I still can't believe you accepted my invitation.  
 **Gwendolyn:** And refuse an assignment from my liege? I would never! Besides, it's an honor to serve as your bodyguard, milady.  
 **Lilina:** Serve as my...? Oh, dear, Gwendolyn, you've got it all wrong! I wanted you to come not as a bodyguard, but as a friend!  
 **Gwendolyn:** A friend? But, milady-  
 **Lilina:** Is this why you came in full armor?  
 **Gwendolyn:** Of course! An Ostian knight should always be ready to protect her masters! Even if that might... technically not be her assignment?  
 **Lilina:** Hmmmm... I'd say you deserve a break every now and then! Don't you think? Look, here, I think we can still find you someplace where you could change into something more comfortable-  
 **Gwendolyn:** Ah! Well, milady, if it's alright with you, I'd rather still wear my armor. It's just that... I can't afford to get sloppy now! One little break, and I might not even be able to walk in these heavy plates the next day... Please, forgive me for being such an unseasoned defender! Today, I may be unworthy of protecting you, but-  
 **Lilina:** No, no, it's alright! You're doing fine, Gwendolyn. I'm so sorry, I never knew just how much work it takes to wear that armor... But your dedication is amazing! I won't get in your way, then. Please, feel free to keep the armor on.  
 **Gwendolyn:** Ah! Milady does, uh, fill me with honor... I mean... thank you!  
 **Lilina:** Eheheh! You're welcome.  
 **Gwendolyn:** ... And to be perfectly honest, even if I did come in a fancy dress like everyone else, I wouldn't look half as stunning as- Hrm!  
 **Lilina:** Hm? Did you say something?  
 **Gwendolyn:** No, it's nothing! Please forget I said anything, milady.  
 **Lilina:** Heheheh. If you say so...

_[Lilina and Gwendolyn have reached support rank C.]_

* * *

**B SUPPORT**

**Gwendolyn:** So, what's this about a tournament...?  
 **Lilina:** Ah, yes! It's a little competition that comes with these festivities. Just some quick duels in short groups. I'll be participating with some friends, of course!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Ah! In that case, please allow me to accompany you, milady! I'll stand between you and any harm that the other competitors might pose!  
 **Lilina:** Harm...? No, silly, you've got it all wrong! It's nothing quite that serious. Just have a look at what I'll be taking as a weapon.  
 **Gwendolyn:** Hm... Well, whatever it is inside that box, I'm sure milady will wield with dexterity and-  
 **Lilina:** No, see, the giftbox is the weapon! I can channel my magic through it. But, of course, a silly thing like this isn't half as strong as any of my tomes! Nobody's getting hurt by anything this goofy.  
 **Gwendolyn:** Is that so?  
 **Lilina:** Here, some of the other contestants are over there. Just take a look around! Nobody else will be carrying any real weapons, either.  
 **Gwendolyn:** Hmmm... Oh! Could that be Lord Eliwood of Pherae? And our own Lord Hector! I'm unworthy of being around such esteemed company... Although they look different somehow. It's almost as if they've aged backwards! Is this festival really that rejuvenating?  
 **Lilina:** (...... Hmmm. I don't know how I can explain it to her.)  
 **Gwendolyn:** And say, do you recognize that green-haired lady with them? She seems lovely, but... Ah, forgive my discourtesy! Anyway, I see what you meant earlier. Those weapons they have are beautiful, but anyone can tell they're just ceremonial. And of course, as gorgeous as that lance of Lord Eliwood's is, our Lord Hector has them all beat once again! The gold accents on that axe are just fascinating...  
 **Lilina:** Gold accents- By Roland! That's not a prop! What is my father THINKING?!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Milady?!  
 **Lilina:** I'm sorry, Wendy, could you please wait for me a few moments? I've just got to give Father a piece of my mind... Ugh!  
 **Gwendolyn:** ... Lady Lilina is graceful, even when she's furious...  
 **Gwendolyn:** ... Wait, did she just call me "Wendy"?!

_[Lilina and Gwendolyn have reached support rank B.]_

* * *

**A SUPPORT**

**Gwendolyn:** Lady Lilina! Er, you'll get them next time! So-  
 **Lilina:** Hahahaha! I appreciate it, but you don't have to worry about me. I may not have won the tournament, but I had lots of fun, and that's what counts!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Ah! So... what comes next?  
 **Lilina:** It's almost time for everyone to share their gifts!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Ah! Time's passed so fast... Did everyone even have time to buy things?  
 **Lilina:** Well, now's the last chance! Quick, do you have anyone you want to get a gift for?  
 **Gwendolyn:** Huh?!  
 **Lilina:** You know, friends, family, someone you fancy...  
 **Gwendolyn:** S-someone I-  
 **Lilina:** Oh, I know, I know! You'll want to get Bors something, right... and you told me about some of your friends in the unit... Hmmmhmmmmm... Right! This should be more or less enough gold to buy four nice gifts!  
 **Gwendolyn:** What?!! I can't possibly accept-  
 **Lilina:** I've got to hurry, too! Let's meet up by the exit, Wendy!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Lady Lilina! Milady! Come back! This is- I can't- ... huff... run... in this armor...  
 **Gwendolyn:** ... Hmmm. If Barthe figures out I bought him something with Lady Lilina's money, I'll never hear the end of it... Astolfo has a lot of drinking on the job to stop doing before I'll start getting him nice things... Do I know Ogier well enough to think of a gift...?

_[Lilina and Gwendolyn have reached support rank A.]_

* * *

**S SUPPORT**

**Gwendolyn:** Huff... puff... huff... puff...  
 **Lilina:** Hey! Over here! You kept me waiting!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Sorry... Whew! At least... I can't say... this wasn't a good day... for armor practice...  
 **Lilina:** There, there... Oh, dear, just look at you! Your face is all red... Have you been running that much through the stores?  
 **Gwendolyn:** Uh... Yes! I was... hustling to buy some gifts, of course!  
 **Lilina:** Oooh! Come on, tell me tell me! What did you get?!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Let's see... I bought this box of sweets for my brother... and...  
 **Lilina:** And?!  
 **Gwendolyn:** ... This one's for you! Uh, happy Day of Devotion!  
 **Lilina:** Aaah! Oh, I, um... I don't know what to say! I never thought... Thank you so much! Really, I'm simply overjoyed...  
 **Gwendolyn:** Er... Wouldn't you have to, um, at least open the gift before you like it that much?  
 **Lilina:** I just... hmmm, how do I say this? It means so much to me that you decided to make this gesture! I'm sure it'll bring us closer!  
 **Gwendolyn:** Ah! Please don't misunderstand, milady, it's just... you were the only person I could think about- er, that is, I just couldn't think of anyone else to get a gift to, is all! We're still different, you and I, but... if I understand this festival right, then it's for anyone we're grateful for, even our lieges, perhaps!  
 **Lilina:** Oh, Wendy... I haven't forgotten about your concerns, but it'll be alright. Just for today, there shouldn't be any differences standing between us. That's what I think, at least! What do you say?  
 **Gwendolyn:** Y-You called me "Wendy" again! I... well... if it's just for one night, then, maybe...!  
 **Lilina:** Thank you once again, Wendy. Now, if you'd just come over here...  
 **Gwendolyn:** ... She's just not gonna open the present, huh?

_[Lilina and Gwendolyn have reached support rank S.]_


End file.
